Beijos e Declarações
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: “Conter seus sentimentos não é saudável”, já dizia minha médica adorada, Doutora Lúcia. Então, sabiamente seguindo as recomendações médicas, eu resolvi escrever pequenas ficlets que continham esses sentimentos que necessitavam ser expurgados.
1. Sobre a Recomendação Médica

"Conter seus sentimentos não é saudável", já dizia minha médica adorada, Doutora Lúcia. Ela esteve comigo durante toda a minha doce infância, e quando eu fui visitá-la já quase adulta, e ela percebeu que meu grau de insanidade havia aumentado exponencialmente, ela ficou preocupada. "Solte seus sentimentos como bestas selvagens, Ju", ela me disse, em sua voz de sábia; "Nunca prenda seus sentimentos só porque você acha que os outros podem não gostar muito do que você tem a dizer; o que você tem dentro de você cabe a você e apenas a você julgar. Se você prender todos estes sentimentos dentro desse corpinho lindo e precisando de uma dieta que você tem, você provavelmente vai acabar ficando meio lelé"

É claro que a Doutora Lúcia estava certa; ela não havia passado cinco anos dissecando corpos de mortos e fazendo plantão no Hospital das Clínicas em São Paulo por nada (ou ao menos eu espero, pobre mulherzinha). Doutora Lúcia está certa, então eu precisava soltar minhas bestas tresloucadas, meus rugidos de fera e meus miados de gata. Esses sentimentos que estavam atolando minhas artérias que nem óleo de batata frita do McDonalds precisava ser expurgado; não havia mais espaço para sentimentos dentro de mim.

Então, sabiamente seguindo as recomendações médicas, eu resolvi escrever pequenas ficlets que continham esses sentimentos que necessitavam ser expurgados, essas situações que se repetiam na minha mente e imploravam por palavras. Sob orientação médica saiu Beijos e Declarações. Talvez não o título mais brilhante, talvez não as melhores fics, ou as palavras mais bem escolhidas, mas ao menos eu não vou ficar louca (apesar de eu achar que a pobre Doutora Lúcia fez um diagnóstico atrasado, e agora eu não tenho mais cura, já sou lelé).

Sem mais, aqui estão os demônios que eu precisei exorcizar.

Samhaim Girl


	2. Uma Praia no Panamá

_**UMA PRAIA NO PANAMÁ.  
**_

O sol se punha no horizonte, transformando o extenso mar à frente deles em uma pintura de tons dourados, laranjas e vermelhos; um punhado de pássaros passou em rasante sobre os corais, e a água se mexeu em pequenas ondas. Era tudo mágico e lindo, exótico e novo, vivo, extremamente vivo; eles pareciam uma pontinha de nada perdidos naquele oceano transparente e verde, onde as ondas mexiam a água e as algas iluminavam este movimento, onde as flores exalavam cheiros nunca por eles antes experimentados, e o sol lhes queimava lentamente a face, formando um jogo de tons que fazia ambos os cabelos parecerem fogo.  
Quando a lua começou a despontar às costas deles e o sol terminou de se esconder atrás das montanhas, ela suspirou e fechou os olhos por um breve instante, procurando se lembrar das razões que a levaram até ali; não conseguia se recordar, e tudo o que passava pela sua mente era que apesar de ter sido tudo corrido e confuso, acabara por se transformar em algo lindo. Lindo como ele.  
Ele virou os olhos para ela, e olhos castanhos se encontraram com olhos cinzas; ele deu um sorriso vago e jogou a cabeça para trás, a cascata de cabelos dourados escorregando pelos ombros e flutuando alguns centímetros acima da convidativa água; ela riu ao vê-lo perder um pouco o equilíbrio e lutar para continuar sentado na pedra; do peito nu escorria água ainda, mas ele estava cansado de se molhar e queria apenas sentir a rara brisa fresca que banhava a costa do Panamá e fazia tremer os coqueiros; ela se esgueirou para cima dele, tentando segura-lo mais alguns segundos em cima da pedra, mas a luta toda foi em vão; ambos caíram dentro da água, ela rindo, ele mau-humorado, os cabelos se embolando em meio às bolhas de ar e os corpos se encostando e sendo empurrados pelas ondas.  
Mal ela levantou a cabeça para tomar ar, sentiu mãos pousando na sua cintura, e o colorido das algas iluminava a água onde eles nadavam, dispensando qualquer luz provinda dos céus; ela sorriu para ele, e pensou que aquela era a vida que pedira à Merlim enquanto ele a beijava com carinho; afinal, ele se provara muito mais carinhoso do que ela esperava ele ser , se provara muito mais bom, muito mais atingível e muito mais humano do que ela jamais sonhara que ele era; enquanto ele a puxava de encontro a barreira de corais, sentindo as mãos dele lhe percorrendo torturantemente o corpo, os pensamentos dela se voltaram lentamente para a época em que haviam se conhecido... Naquele tempo não havia mais esperança para ela, para ele, para ninguém... Era tudo sombras e escuridão, lágrimas e soluços, dor... Naquele tempo de horror... Eles se conheceram... Em uma noite onde nada iluminava a escuridão em torno deles... Nada...

Jogaram-na na cela escura, e ao longe conseguia ouvir gritos abafados, lamúrias, gemidos, choros, soluços, os barulhos secos de gente correndo e se esperneando; seu coração ficou cheio de medo, mas ainda era uma Grifinória de escala maior, e ergueu a cabeça corajosamente para encontrar a pequena fresta de luz.  
"ME TIREM DAQUI!" disse com a voz reta e alta; quem quer que guardasse a sua cela enfiou a varinha pela fresta e a atingiu com um Crucio; a dor a dilacerou por breves instantes, e ela mordeu os lábios para não gritar; quando o guarda tirou a varinha da fresta - ainda se mantendo quieto - ela suspirou de dor e chorou silenciosamente; sangue escorria de sua boca, tamanha a força com que se mordera para não gritar. Apoiando as mãos nas paredes se deixou sentar vagarosamente no chão frio e sujo, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo quentes pelo seu rosto.  
Horas. Se passaram horas, e ela sabia disso porque a luz foi se escasseando na fresta até sumir. Haviam se passado horas com ela presa naquela cela, ouvindo as lamúrias e gritos das companheiras de corredor - quem sabe até companheiras de andar - ecoando por toda parte e a impedindo de dormir; o cheiro pútrido e azedo de sujeira parecia exalar retoricamente das paredes, não importava o quanto ela respirasse pela boca. Havia algum tempo parara de chorar; ela, ao contrário da maioria das prisioneiras da Mansão Malfoy - um dos mais conceituados centros carcereiros de Lord Voldemort nos últimos anos, desde que ele matara Harry Potter e tomara lentamente o controle do mundo mágico - tinha uma coisa chamada dignidade; havia sobrevivido até aquele momento com dignidade, sem se arrastar atrás de nenhum Comensal da Morte, e muito menos sem se bandear de lado; não faria essa espécie de coisa agora, apenas porque estava eternamente condenada a ser escrava ou o que fosse daqueles seres horríveis que seguiam o 'bom e glorioso Lord Voldemort.  
Enquanto pensava nos anos de terror que teria à frente - porque era saudável o bastante para sobreviver por anos, sabia bem disso - a porta se abriu, e ela gelou; sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer, mas tinha esperanças de que fosse mais tarde; a visão ficou embaçada pelas lágrimas, mas ela ergueu o queixo e o encarou; ao menos era bonito, com os cabelos loiros escorregando até os ombros, lisos e brilhantes, limpos e cheirosos; os olhos apareciam como dois brilhantes no escuro - tinham algo de terrivelmente belo e forte estampado neles. Enquanto o Comensal andou na sua direção, os passos lentos e arrastados, soltando um muxoxo desdenhoso, ela se encolheu contra a parede.  
"Levante-se, Weasley" ele a encarou profundamente nos olhos, e foi quase que mecanicamente - movida provavelmente à terror - que ela se levantou tremendo e se encontrou ao menos dois palmos mais baixa que ele.  
"Como sabe meu nome"  
"Todos sabem o seu nome" ela ouviu, em meio aos gritos abafados que vinham da cela ao lado, ele rir desdenhosamente; seu corpo se encheu de fúria, mas ela se conteve dignamente, erguendo o queixo e o encarando de volta.  
"O que você quer"  
"O que todos querem de você, Weasley... Um pedaço" ela se encolheu perante aquelas palavras, mas então se lembrou do estandarte Grifinório e do sorriso brando de Harry e balançou a juba de cabelos vermelhos o encarando de novo, toda pose; levantou um braço, estendendo à ele.  
"Pode cortar, sinta-se à vontade"  
"Não quero seu braço"  
"Leve a mão, então"  
"Não quero a mão, muito menos"  
"Leve a perna"  
"Não"  
"Me mate de vez e leve meu corpo para seu adorado chefinho"  
"Meu chefinho não está interessado em você... Eu estou" ele sorriu, e ela pode sentir o sorriso dele lhe ameaçando na escuridão; prendendo a respiração, deu um curto passo para trás, indo de encontro à parede.  
Enquanto corria os olhos de maneira rápida pelo ambiente parcamente iluminado pela fraca luz do corredor, ela se deu conta de alguém parado à porta.  
"Pai, o Lord te chama"  
"Já vou, Draco; deixe eu me divertir um pouco antes"  
"Agora"  
"Está bem, está bem..." o homem à frente dela a encarou e abriu um sorriso desdenhoso "Cuido de você mais tarde, Weasley" saiu pela porta, deixando o filho para trás, recortado contra a fraca luz do corredor, observando-a escorregar pela parede até o chão, se sentando e chorando silenciosamente de terror.  
"Ele é um idiota mesmo, não ligue"  
"Han?" foi instintivo para ela levantar o rosto para encará-lo, assustada; um Comensal dizendo para uma prisioneira que o pai era um idiota? E com aquele tom amigável que ele estava usando?  
Tremeu ligeiramente quando ele entrou na cela, mas ele simplesmente olhou á sua volta - seus olhos deviam estar muito mais acostumados com a escuridão do que os dela, pelo visto - e soltou um muxoxo de reprovação.  
"Este lugar é horrível... Ainda bem que não tenho de descer aqui sempre... Que não sou tão porco como Lucius" suspirando, o jovem virou os olhos para ela, como que a percebendo como parte da decoração do lugar "Não vai falar nada"  
"Você deve ser tão porco quanto o seu pai"  
"Obrigado... Bela idéia tenho passado aos outros" outro muxoxo, suspirou; ela viu ele levantar a varinha e se encolheu contra a parede, pronta para mais um Cruciatus - afinal, devia ter se mantido quieta mesmo; mas, ao invés de sentir seu corpo ser rasgado com facas cegas, ela simplesmente viu seus olhos arderem sob um facho de luz "Você não combina com esse lugar, realmente" ele rolou os olhos, e ela pode enxergar melhor as feições do Comensal. Era loiro como o pai, e os olhos eram menos duros mas mais faiscantes; ele a encarava diretamente nos olhos, mas havia uma condição de quase igualdade da parte dele com ela; os lábios eram finos e estavam entreabertos, e ela soube que era para respirar sem ter de sentir aquele cheiro fétido da cela; o corpo era alto e esguio, com ombros largos e pernas longas; os cabelos estavam compridos e presos atrás da nuca, ela percebeu quando ele virou o rosto para observar melhor as paredes da cela "Como consegue viver aqui"  
"Er..." não estava preparada para um Comensal tagarela, decididamente; não sabia como responder à perguntas idiotas como aquela, e se viu preparada para outra maldição Crucio pela intolerância com que respondeu "Acho que o fato de que Lord Voldemort deve ser mais fedido do que essa cela me consola; assim eu sei que tudo ainda pode ficar pior"  
"Ah, ele fede, mas não tanto... Acho que verdadeiramente essa cela só pode ficar pior com a presença de Lucius" ele suspirou e voltou os olhos para ela; ela sentiu que ele estava prestes a falar qualquer coisa importante para ele, pelo brilho que havia naquele olhar "Lucius é nojento, de verdade... É casado, veja só, e vem aqui toda santa noite, rotineiramente, para traçar uma das prisioneiras... Um completo idiota, se quer saber a minha opinião... Minha mãe está ficando doente de saudades dele... Bastou Voldemort tomar o poder que ele se sentiu o todo todo... Espero que qualquer dia desses ele seja pego pela Resistência e torturado até a morte para obterem informações sobre nós"  
"A Resistência não faz coisas desse tipo, sinto informar; de certa maneira somos um tanto quanto mais íntegros e corretos do que vocês"  
"E é por isso que perderam a batalha... Bem, não vou te dizer que Potter não merecia umas liçõezinhas sobre como apanhar até a morte, mas... De qualquer modo... O que eu estou fazendo aqui mesmo"  
"Parece que está tendo ataques de alucinação, e portanto acabou conversando com uma das mais desprezíveis prisioneiras de seu belo e doce Lordezinho"  
"Não fale de Voldemort dessa maneira; eles podem te matar"  
"Eu agradeceria"  
"Você vai gostar de viver... Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã"  
"O meu provavelmente está povoado pelo sêmen do seu paizinho"  
"Mande Lucius à merda em meu nome enquanto ele te comer amanhã, está certo? Boa noite, sonhe com os anjos" ele deu um sorriso torto para ela e apagou a luz que iluminava o aposento; a cabeça dela latejou durante alguns segundos, e quando se deu conta novamente do que acontecia à sua volta, a porta havia sido trancada e o rapaz loiro havia desaparecido.  
Sem mais, ela apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços e dormiu.  
Não foi a fresta de sol que a acordou no dia seguinte, nem a troca de "guardas", muito menos os gritos das mulheres que já recomeçavam a ecoar pelas paredes frias e pútridas; não, de verdade, o que a acordou aquele dia, foi a porta da sua cela se abrindo para revelar um jovem loiro e esguio vestido de preto a encarando dali; o guarda no corredor sorriu aprovadoramente para o loiro, lhe dando um tapinha nas costas e o empurrando para dentro; atrás do rapaz, a porta se fechou com um clique, e ela ficou ali, meio sonolenta, encarando-o nos olhos.  
"O que você quer? Me desejar um bom estupro mais tarde ou pretende realizar o trabalho do seu pai agora"  
"Nem um nem outro" ele a encarou resignado, e ela viu ele se abaixar, ficando de joelhos à sua frente, e sorrir sinistramente "Quero te pedir um favor"  
Ela piscou algumas vezes, duvidando de que aquilo tudo não fosse apenas mais um sonho estranho criado pelo medo.  
"Na verdade, nem um pedido... Está mais para um convite"  
"Eu não quero ser Comensal, muito obrigada... Prefiro ser estuprada diariamente por Voldemort em pessoa"  
"Não, não é isso... Weasley, você era caçada em seis continentes pelos Comensais por ser uma das melhores agentes da Resistência... Você acha que eu tentaria te convencer a mudar de lado quando era tão empenhada contra a gente"  
"Nunca sei o que se passa na cabeça de vocês, malucos" e então ela soube que brincara com fogo, porque os olhos do loiro arderam por uns instantes.  
"Poucos de nós somos malucos, Weasley, e cada um é ao seu jeito... Eu sou maluco, por exemplo"  
"Logo se nota"  
"Quieta! Bem, eu sou maluco, por exemplo... Maluco por estar aqui, prestes a te fazer essa proposta, e"  
"Você vai me matar para elevar seu status? Eu ficaria grata por te ajudar, esteja certo disso" ela o encarou, completamente desperta e cheia de sarcasmo; ele rolou os olhos.  
"Que merda, não é isso, Weasley! Eu me proponho a te tirar daqui, e"  
"Realmente, você é maluco"  
"Eu venho aqui tentar te ajudar e você continua agindo desse jeito? Quer saber, você que se foda, Weasley, eu acho outra mulher melhor na usina crematória, e"  
"Tá, tá, fala logo qual a minha parte"  
"Você tem de se casar comigo"

Os dois se deitaram de encontro aos corais, cansados; sorriram um para o outro, e se beijaram devagar; as ondas subiam e desciam pelos corpos deles, como se fossem mornas cobertas, e a luz iluminava os dois rostos que se encaravam.  
"Acho que te tirar de lá foi a melhor coisa que já fiz na minha vida"  
"Eu tenho certeza..." ficaram se encarando em silêncio, absorvendo aquele minuto de paixão e magia.  
Apesar de que no horizonte havia escuridão, tudo em volta deles era luz naquele momento.

N/A: O que foi isso, o que foi isso? Eu chamo isso de INSTINTO SONSERINO SUPERAGUÇADO. Sim, isso mesmo. Sonserino. Não acharam legal finalmente Voldie vencer? Eu adorei! Não acharam legal o Draco ser o pateta e a Gina a estúpida? Ruleiow geral na minha cabeça... Sim, isso mesmo, eu sei que o nome da fic deveria ser, na verdade "Cambiamenti", para combinar com toda a idéia de troca que eu fiz na fic... Mas sei lá... - Eu acho Uma Praia no Panamá uma coisa mais apelável, sempre achei. Essa fic é curtinha mesmo, e não vai ter continuação. No momento em que ela for postada nesse site, eu vou estar curtindo meus pés cheios de areia na Bahia. Quando eu voltar, eu espero que tenham tantos comentários sobre a fic que tenham até mesmo de fechar o link para não sobrecarregar o site, entendido? ÓTIMO. Bem, fora isso queria agradecer ao Chapolin Colorado por ter me ajudado nos momentos difíceis, à Milinha pelo apoio e à Maira pela paciência de betar essa coisixa... Mas fora isso... Só uma última coisa... (e isso é coisa urgente do meu ser): SPIDER MAN, SPIDER MAN, WHERE ARE YOU, SPIDER MAN... SPIDER MAN, SPIDER MAN, WE WANT YOU SPIDER MAN... OHHH YEAH! FUCK US SPIDER MAN! (momento Ju-assistiu-spider-man-demais já passou)


	3. Upgrade

NA: Um pedacinho bem simples de narrativa, que eu sempre tive vontade de escrever... Faz quatro anos desde que eu bolei essa proposta de casamento, e só veio ao papel agora... Que vergonha...

Sam.

_**Upgrade**_

Os dois passeavam em volta do lago, observando o brilho da lua sobre a água, com o vento brincando com seus cabelos. Ao longe, no castelo, as luzes eram intensas, assim como o som, que provinham unificadamente da festa de formatura.

"Então eu sou comum?" ela perguntou numa voz branda, cansada demais para até mesmo sentir-se irritada, portanto optando por apenas intrigar-se com o comentário dele.

"Sim, Weasley. Por isso mesmo que estou tão assustado por gostar tanto de você... Na verdade, você nem mesmo comum é, Weasley... Você está mais para uma perdedora completa" ele sorriu de viés para ela, que sentiu ganas de socá-lo; mas, ao invés de pular e cima dele, ela apenas continuou observando o lago.

"Então imagino que você se considere muito superior a mim, certo?" ela perguntou quietamente, ao que ele apenas riu escandalosamente.

"Mas é óbvio que sim!" ele exclamou, ainda sorrindo. Foi a vez de ela rir alto da cara dele. Ele virou o rosto e a encarou rapidamente, parando de andar e virando-se para o horizonte, sério; Gina segurou a respiração ao vê-lo assim, com o vento brincando calmamente com os cabelos loiros e cada traço mostrando uma determinação não usual a ele "Weasley... Existem dois tipos de pessoa no mundo" ele virou-se e a encarou fundo nos olhos, e ela sentiu vontade de se esticar e beija-lo, mas controlou-se "Malfoys... E o resto" e então ele sorriu, e ela, diante de tanta asneira, mandou o cansaço às favas e se viu pulando em cima dele, numa tentativa frustrada de estrangulá-lo; só parou com seus atentados no momento em que ele se virou, segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, e a beijou.

"Weasley" ele rolou na cama a abraçando, uma mão em sua cintura e a outra brincando molemente com os longos cabelos vermelhos dela.

"Sim, Malfoy" ela murmurou de volta, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo para ele, parecendo sonolenta.

"Você se lembra daquela primeira noite no lago?" ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior, e levou as mãos a corpo dele, o acariciando com as pontas dos dedos.

"Como eu poderia me esquecer?" ele riu e lhe beijou o pescoço. Houve alguns segundos de silêncio até que ele finalmente a encarou nos olhos mais uma vez e sorriu suavemente.

"Eu estive pensando... Será que você gostaria de deixar de ser parte do resto e subir á categoria de Malfoy?"


	4. Beijo na Neve

_**BEIJO NA NEVE **_

O vento branco e frio fustigava seu rosto com força. Ela tremia sobre os casacos molhados, as roupas grudadas no corpo, mas a sensação de liberdade era tão grande que ela não conseguia se conter e se forçar a voltar. Ela sorriu e chutou a neve para longe de seus sapatos congelados, o gelo grudado na sola, e levantou os olhos para o lago.

Estava tão terrivelmente feliz que sentia vontade de gritar. Com uma olhada para o lado para ver se não havia qualquer perigo, abriu a boca e o fez.

Então começou a rir enquanto as lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos, rir de um jeito despreocupado e feliz, lindo; ela gargalhou, parada sobre a neve, durante um longo tempo, até que seu rosto começou a doer.

Deixou-se cair no chão coberto de neve – não ligava se morresse de frio ali, estava feliz demais para ligar. Continuava a rir mais de leve, tentando expressar toda a sua felicidade.

Foi então que, ao rolar na neve, bateu contra algo sólido e duro, muito ao contrário da neve na qual rolava. Parou de rir. Levantou-se e tirou a neve do casaco. Fechou os olhos, as lágrimas ainda rolando.

"Charlie estaria quase tão feliz quanto você hoje... Só não tenho certeza sobre rolar na neve e rir histericamente por cinco minutos sem parar" ela abriu um sorriso e, sem sequer se virar, soube exatamente quem era, exatamente qual era sua expressão, seu sorriso, o brilho no olhar...

"Não tenho tanta certeza sobre as risadas" disse ao se virar e o encarar diretamente nos olhos. Ele sorriu de volta aquele sorriso que ela não via há tanto tempo... Suspirou "Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar em Londres?"

"Devia, mas eu não sigo todas as regras"

"É, nós sabemos muito bem disso!" ela disse e riu, dando um passo na direção dele e ficando séria "Você veio por minha causa?"

"Pensei que isso era óbvio" ele disse dando um passo para mais perto também. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo a neve contra seu rosto e o hálito dele contra a sua pele, quente como o amor dela por ele.

"É óbvio. Mas o que você quer comigo? Não deveria estar na festa, comemorando a derrota do mal absoluto?" sorriu de modo despreocupado, e ele riu de volta.

"Pensei que isso também era óbvio..." ela sentiu mãos enlaçarem sua cintura e deixou o sorriso se alargar "Eu quero te transformar na minha prisioneira perpétua" ela riu com isso e resolveu abrir os olhos, encarando as íris verdes com uma expressão séria.

"Foi, é? Vai me prender na sua cama e jamais me deixar sair de lá? Vai me mostrar aquele hipogrifo que você tem tatuado no peito?"

"Isso mesmo, Srta. Weasley. Mas antes de eu te prender na minha cama preciso te levar para Hogsmeade e trocar o seu nome."

"Para Sra. Potter?"

"Isso mesmo"

"Perfeito" e sorrindo, congelados de frio na neve, deixaram o passado para trás e foram viver o futuro, o selando com um beijo de amor eterno.


	5. Perfeição

_**PERFEIÇÃO**_

Os balanços faziam um rangido áspero, enquanto iam para frente e para trás, cedendo suavemente sob o peso dos dois e rangendo baixinho; apesar dos pesares, eles já eram grandes demais para brinquedos como aquele, mas não ligavam de verdade.  
O vento despenteava-lhes os cabelos, e refrescava a pele; o ar de verão estava muito mais ameno do que era comum naquela época do ano, portanto os dois não tinham do que reclamar.  
Ao longe, a ruiva brincava alegremente com um rapaz loiro, correndo atrás de um cachorro amedrontado.  
Ele suspirou o cheiro de flores do campo ao seu redor, e fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o calor do sol lhe afagando a pele junto ao vento; havia algo de bucólico no que ele sentia por aquele momento, ao lado dela, de seu sorriso e das flores daquele jardim; apesar daquele ter sido, durante a sua infância um lugar que lhe trazia más lembranças, agora, quase na idade adulta, ele era um lugar suave, impregnado pela alegria das crianças que há pouco haviam partido dali para suas casas e suas famílias; ele não tinha mais família alguma, e nem ela.  
Para ambos, tudo o que havia era apenas um ao outro, e os amigos correndo no gramado.  
Os gritos nervosos de uma morena e as risadas de um outro ruivo charam a atenção dele, que virou-se para observa-los terminar a discussão em um beijo; a mulher ao seu lado riu com gosto da cena, e ele se virou para fita-la.  
Os cabelos loiros estavam puxados para trás em um coque frouxo, e os olhos de um azul infantil brilhavam alegremente; o seu sorriso impregnara toda a sua feição, e as bochechas rosadas indicavam certa vida na pele pálida; o corpo esguio e pequeno fora parcialmente coberto por um vestidinho florido, que balançava com o vento, formando um zigue-zague suave e relaxante para ele; as mãos compridas seguravam com força as tranças de metal que seguravam o assento do balanço, e ajudavam a impulsionar o corpo para frente a para trás, em um ritmo juvenil e letárgico.  
Ele suspirou, parando de impulsionar o próprio balanço e, com um gesto soturno das mãos, retirou alguns fios negros de frente dos olhos, para poder encherga-la melhor.  
- O que houve, Harry? - ela perguntou com a voz cálida, parando seu balanço e o encarando preocupada; ele viu as sobrancelhas loiras se espremerem e não pode deixar de sorrir.  
- Nada, Luna... Apenas estava curtindo o momento - ela o encarou com uma expressão risonha e gargalhou.  
- Seu bobo... - inclinou-se para a frente e o beijou; por um instante, as vozes de Rony e Hermione sumiram no ar, assim como as risadas de Draco e Gina que pareciam finalmente ter alcançado o cão; naquele momento, tudo o que havia era o calor dos lábios de Luna e a felicidade o preenchendo por dentro. Mas então, ela voltou-se para trás, mais alguns fios lhe escapando do coque e sorriu - Mas você sabe que eu te amo.  
- Também te amo - foi tudo o que ele disse, enquanto voltava a curtir a perfeição daquele momento.


	6. Quando o Vento Soprar

_**QUANDO O VENTO SOPRAR **_

NA: Essa foi minha primeira experiência pós sexto livro (não existem spoilers do sétimo livro aqui), falando sobre algumas teorias minhas e sobre um casal que eu sempre acho fofo, mas que nunca tive coragem de tentar desenvolver... Para os Rony/Hermione's, aqui vai um momento de intimidade e dor...

Nunca havia experimentado um silêncio tão monumental. Rony estava parado, observando calmamente a imagem do lago que se postava aos pés de Godric's Hollow. Estava congelado, e o frio parecia atravessar cada parte do corpo dela, mas nem mesmo o vento chiava. Havia um ar estático e a neve parecia amortecer suavemente seus passos, enquanto se dirigia até ele.

Mesmo de longe, conseguia observar a tão rara expressão séria do ruivo; Rony era o tipo de garoto com o qual ela estava habituada a lidar com risadas e carinhos, e esse novo trejeito dele a assustava um pouco; ele estava sério, e sua dor era tão imensa e profunda que parecia palpável - Hermione sentia vontade de pega-la com ambas as mãos e afunda-la no fundo do lago para ela nunca mais voltar. Especialmente porque sentia a mesma dor que ele.

"Rony?" sua voz não passava de um murmúrio, mas foi o suficiente para sobressaltar o garoto, que se virou em um estalo e a encarou fundo nos olhos.

"Hermione" ela tremeu, mas não de frio, e sim de hesitação. Não tinha certeza do que fazer a seguir. Era como tentar falar com Rony através do gigantesco lago congelado de Godric's Hollow – parecia-se com um dos piores desafios que ela teria de enfrentar em vida.

"Oi" ela cruzou os braços ao redor do corpo para se aquecer e cruzou o resto do espaço até Rony; a borda de seu casaco estava molhada e começava a grudar em suas botas.

"Oi"

"Tudo bem?" no mesmo momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, começou a amaldiçoar sua idiotice; era óbvio que ele não estava bem. Assim como ela "Mas que pergunta besta..." continuou com um suspiro "Se você estivesse bem, não estaria aqui"

"É" ele murmurou, virando-se novamente e encarando o lago congelado; havia algo de majestoso sobre ele, com a fina crosta de gelo o cobrindo e as sombras se movendo regularmente na água, como se em uma dança espectral.

"Sabe, apesar de ser parte da lei do mínimo esforço, conversas monossilábicas não são o meu forte" enquanto falava, procurava se concentrar em algo além de Rony; o alvo escolhido foi sua respiração, que se condensava em uma pequena nuvem branca a sua frente. Suspirou algumas vezes para continuar a observando, e finalmente resolveu quebrar o silêncio que a estupidez de Rony impunha "Rony... Converse comigo..,"

"Sobre o que você quer conversar? Sobre como o mundo é lindo?" ele virou-se para ela de supetão, e apesar de já estar se acostumando com a dor e o ressentimento do amigo, não estava preparada para a intensidade profunda com que elas se manifestaram naquele momento. Sentiu as pernas tremerem "Eu não quero ficar criando imagens falsas de um mundo perfeito e de felicidade para a única pessoa com quem eu posso me expressar de verdade, Hermione. Portanto, vamos simplesmente ficar em silêncio aqui, aproveitando o momento e esperando o gelo quebrar para podermos nos jogar no lago e afogar até a morte, está certo?"

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, estupefata. Sentiu lágrimas brotarem nos cantos dos olhos, e elevou as mãos para enxugá-las. Já sentia dor demais com a morte de um amigo; não queria perder Rony também. E sentindo o coração bater forte no peito, criou a coragem necessária e finalmente disse o que ensaiara tantas vezes no escuro, durante as últimas duas semanas.

"Rony... Eu também sinto a dor. Acredite, ela está aqui, bem dentro do meu coração. Eu também me sinto sozinha. Desprotegida. Desamparada. Como se estivesse com um pedaço faltando. Eu amava Harry tanto quanto você, mas ele morreu pelo que acreditava. Nós temos que aceitar e lidar com isso. Ele morreu lutando, exatamente do jeito que quis e que planejou..."

"Se você está querendo me consolar, está fazendo um trabalho chinfrim, Hermione... Desista. Eu sei quando eu estou certo, e dessa vez eu estou..."

"Ah, então você também estava certo todas as vezes que você culpou Snape pelas coisas horríveis que nos aconteciam nos anos de escola, certo?"

"Isso é diferente, Hermione!"

"Não é não! Se eu me lembro bem, naquela época você tinha tanta convicção sobre aquela estupidez quanto você tem agora sobre essa maldita carta!"

"ME DEIXE EM PAZ!" Rony virou-se subitamente de costas para Hermione, que respirou fundo e, com passos pesados, se dirigiu à ele.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, não vire as costas para mim!" forçou-o a encará-la, e continuou num tom extremamente enfezado "Harry deixou bem claro que nós não conseguiríamos demove-lo da idéia de se matar. A carta é explícita! Ele sabia ser o último Horcrux, e não queria saber de outras maneiras de acabar com o feitiço. Ele foi até Voldemort. Nós nunca conseguiríamos pará-lo, nem se tentássemos. E nós sequer sabíamos o que ele estava indo fazer quando ele saiu da sede!" Rony esperneava-se para tentar se libertar das mãos de Hermione, que o seguravam firmemente pelos braços, o forçando a ficar de frente para ela "Ele fez exatamente o que quis, e provavelmente deve estar extremamente..." sentiu a garganta se fechar num estalo, quando pensou sobre Harry e onde ele estaria "feliz... consigo mesmo..." as lágrimas novamente arderam nos olhos, a forçando a fechá-los "onde quer que ele esteja."

Rony parou de lutar. Ficou apenas ali, a cabeça abaixada, encarando o chão de neve pisada, enquanto Hermione continuava a inérticamente segura-lo e a silenciosamente chorar. Permaneceram nessa posição por longos minutos, enquanto o silêncio voltava a pesar no ar e o sol se punha devagar no horizonte.

"Hermione..."

"Eu não sei onde ele está" ela murmurou para ele, a voz rouca de lágrimas "Mas eu sei que, onde quer que ele esteja, ele está feliz. Não com o nosso comportamento patético ou com as nossas lágrimas... Mas por ver que ele alcançou seu objetivo aqui. Ele trouxe a paz que tanto almejara, que tanto quisera..."

"Mas ele não pode desfrutar dela, então pra que serve essa maldita paz?"

"Ele não precisava usufruí-la, Rony. Entenda... Ele só queria que nós a tivéssemos"

Encararam-se nos olhos por alguns segundos, e Rony finalmente passou os braços ao redor dela; Hermione continuou a silenciosamente chorar, enquanto as sombras passeavam pelo lago "Ele só queria nos ver feliz..." Hermione finalmente sentiu as lágrimas de Rony escorrerem até ela, e sentiu-se suspirando baixinho, enquanto o abraçava mais forte.

"É tão difícil sem ele..."

"Eu sei, Rony... Eu sei..." e ficaram assim, um sustentando o outro, quando finalmente o vento bateu.


	7. Como Fugir de um Sonho

_**COMO FUGIR DE UM SONHO **_

Naquela noite de lua escura, o único movimento nos corredores sombrios de Hogwarts era o de uma silhueta alta e magra, que as curvas sutis demonstravam pertencer a uma mulher. Ela percorria o corredor com grande pressa, mas ainda assim conseguia ser silenciosa; quem a visse, acharia que era mais uma das sombras perpétuas que rondavam a escola. As únicas coisas que demonstravam sua humanidade eram, na verdade, sua respiração arfada e respingada de soluços, os grandes olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas e os longos cabelos vermelhos que brilhavam aqui e ali com a luz das estrelas.

Sua corrida terminou apenas alguns segundos depois, quando chegou aos gramados de um verde escuro que formavam os jardins de Hogwarts. Jogando a cautela para o alto, ela gritou numa voz um pouco pastosa, mas ainda assim imperiosa.

"Salazar!" um ponto negro na linha do horizonte se virou para ela e ergueu a varinha; quando algumas nuvens desapareceram, ela pode ver uma capa de viagem escura atada sobre os ombros largos dele, os compridos cabelos negros que se fundiam na escuridão mal cobertos por um chapéu, um grande baú estacionado ao lado dele e um olhar de puro ódio pairando nos olhos verdes.

"Rowena, não tente me impedir!" ele baixou a varinha, e ela andou até ele com passos calmos, mas decididos.

"Se você for desistir, ao menos não desista na calada da noite como um covarde; se for desistir, desista à luz do dia com o queixo erguido, Salazar!" sua voz estava cheia de convicção ao pronunciar as palavras, e ela levou as mãos aos olhos, limpando as lágrimas enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto dele.

"Você acha que e sou o seu querido Godrico?" ele disse enquanto a encarava com ferocidade e levantava a varinha novamente "Eu prefiro escapar na calada da noite a tomar essa atitude nobremente estúpida, muito obrigado. Eu sei que se sair amanhã, todos os meus alunos irão comigo, e eu não quero acabar com Hogwarts e _seu_ sonho, Rowena" ele se virou novamente de costas para ela e apontou a varinha para o baú, que começou a flutuar atrás dele "Adeus, Rowena... Viva bem ao lado do seu _adorado_ Godriquinho..."e voltou andar.

Ela o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e levou as mãos aos olhos mais uma vez, a fim de apagar os rastros de lágrimas. Então, respirando fundo, correu até ele e parou à sua frente.

"Está bem se você quer fugir de Hogwarts. Está bem se você quer abrir outra escola. Está tudo bem, até mesmo se você quiser desistir de mim e me deixar para trás... Mas eu não vou permitir que você saia dessa escola e da minha vida sem antes se despedir propriamente de mim" e ficou silenciosamente parada à frente dele, o encarando fundo nos olhos frios. Ele a encarou também, e os dois se mantiveram estaticamente naquela posição, se encarando no frio, por um longo momento.

"E o que você consideraria uma despedida apropriada?" ele perguntou com a voz dura para ela. Ela não respondeu de imediato, apenas ficou ali e sorriu. Depois, o mais suavemente que pode, acabou com o espaço entre eles e se inclinou, colando seus lábios em um beijo tímido. Ambos tremeram com o toque infantil, mas ela elevou as mãos e segurou o rosto dele com carinho, e depois o soltou muito devagar, escorregando as mãos pela pele gelada em uma carícia suave, e voltou a sorrir no escuro.

"Eu consideraria votos de uma boa vida, com ou sem Godrico, um deus mais apropriado"

"Então tenha uma boa vida, Rowena"

"Você também, Salazar"

"Eu... Eu te amo, Rowena" murmurou baixinho.

"Eu também te amo, Salazar" sorriu ao responder.

"Adeus" ela apenas assentiu enquanto ele desaparecia dos terrenos de Hogwarts com um suave 'pop', sabendo que nunca mais o veria.


	8. Bisbilhoscópios

_**Bibsilhoscópios**_

James entrou no salão dos monitores com um sorriso enorme, e Lily suspirou atrás de seu livro, nem mesmo precisando olhar para o rosto dele para saber que dali não vinha coisa boa.

"Que é, Potter?"

"Hoje é dia dos namorados, Lily"

É, ela sabia disso. Uma boa dica eram todas aquelas flâmulas cor de rosa e vermelhas espalhadas pelo castelo, e as várias corujas enviando cartões para os alunos apaixonados. Mas, caso ela não percebesse por esses fatos simples que era dia dos namorados, ela sempre podia contar com Potter para lembrá-la.

"Eu notei" ela não levantou o rosto do livro, fingindo prestar atenção no que estava lendo "E você não deveria entrar aqui" se lembrou mentalmente de conversar com Remus para que ele parasse de passar as senhas para o Salão Comunal.

"Ah, pare com isso" ele se atirou na ponta do sofá dela, ainda sorridente, e passou um braço pelo encosto da poltrona. Lily finalmente levantou os olhos, para lançar a ele o seu melhor olhar de asco "Hoje é _dia dos namorados_, Lily"

"E você está sendo repetitivo" ela fechou o livro e o pousou no colo, se virando para encará-lo, enfezada "Isso nunca é bom sinal. Vamos, Potter, o que você quer?"

"Um beijo" ele sorriu para ela, serelepe. Parecia um menino, ela concluiu mentalmente enquanto observava o rosto de pele macia, ainda sem barba "Um único beijo e você não será mais pentelhada por mim hoje"

"Difícil de acreditar" ela abriu o livro novamente, e estava para enfiar a cara nele quando Potter a impediu, segurando a capa de couro entre os dedos alongados. Tinha quinze anos, e há dois estava apaixonado por ela; não passaria nem mais um ano sem conseguir o que queria. E queria um beijo dela. _Agora_. Não havia corrido até a torre da Grifinória para escovar os dentes, passar enxágüe bucal, fio dental e chupar uma bala de menta por nada.

"Eu estou falando sério" ele segurava o livro com firmeza, e ela o encarava com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas "É dia dos namorados, Lily"

"Eu não vou beijar você, Potter" ele empurrou o livro para fora das mãos dela, e o objeto caiu com um baque surdo no chão acarpetado "E se você tentar me beijar, eu vou te bater"

"Ah, não, não vai não" ele sorriu, confiante, pousando a mão que estava no encosto do sofá no ombro dela e se aproximando lentamente.

"Potter..." ela murmurou, mas ele estava próximo demais. A respiração morna dele já batia no rosto dela, e fazia alguns dos fios ruivos voarem; os olhos castanhos estavam pregados com determinação nos verdes "Se aproxime mais e você vai estar correndo sério risco de vida"

"Eu acho que não" ele se aproximou mais, e os narizes praticamente roçavam "Porque se eu realmente estivesse sobre perigo de vida..." os narizes se tocaram, e ele não desviou o olhar "Meu bisbilhoscópio estaria tocando, não acha?"

Os lábios de James se fecharam, então, sobre os dela, e durante um segundo que pareceu toda uma vida ele pode apreciar o calor que vinha da boca dela e o gosto de chocolate que ainda permanecia no topo dos lábios rosados; sentiu a pele macia e estava pronto para aprofundar o beijo quando alguma coisa o impediu: uma mão pousou em sua testa e o empurrou para longe e, antes mesmo que James soubesse o que estava acontecendo, outra mão colidiu fortemente contra o lado de seu rosto.

A última coisa que viu antes de seu bisbilhoscópio disparar loucamente foi o rosto vermelho e o sorriso mal contido de Lily enquanto ela corria para fora da sala.

N.A.: Meu casal favorito merecia ao menos um beijo, né? XD


End file.
